Percy Jackson Knock-Off
by cutencolorcrazy
Summary: I created this when i was in, like, fourth grade, so don't judge. I'm a fairly new writer, and in seventh grade now. if you don't follow the story, then i probably won't add any more, so...follow!


By: Brooke Williams

Special thanks to:

The author of the Percy Jackson series,

Lauren Hardesty, Callie Dickens,

Isabella Davis, and Mrs. Ososkie

Note: a lot of the ideas in this story are taken from the book series by Rick Riordan.

Chapter 1

Gracen

I get attacked by a Cyclops

Hi, I'm Gracen White! I live in California, I just turned thirteen, and I go to Franklin High School. This morning, I was waking up, when my dad said, "Honey, It's time to go to school." "Awwww, Dad, I don't want to go to school!" as I've said every morning since kindergarten. "Fine, lay there the whole day, but you'll be grounded for the next month!" as _he_ has said every morning since kindergarten. I get up and get dressed in my favorite jeans and t-shirt. I go down stairs, eat breakfast, and finish my last bit of homework. "Hey, Dad, I'm leaving!" I yell. Dad yells back," Don't be late!" I race outside and jump on my bike for school. I get in class right as the bell rings. The teacher gives me the evil eye, but I just pull out my binder to take notes. She probably won't mind, because I'm her favorite. I can't help noticing Josh playing with his blonde hair in the back of the classroom. "He will never pass this class." I think. As Ms. Black starts her lecture about what caused the Civil War, I daydream about a more exciting life. But, of course, that will never happen.

I go through the rest of the school day, mainly doing review work. Finally, the bell clangs, to signal the end of our school day. I jump on my bright red bike, barely beating the rush, and cycle home. I march through the door, hoping we will have something besides take-out. "What happened at school today?" my dad yells. "The norm," I call back monotonously. "I got your favorite! Pizza and breadsticks!" he yells again. I wish my father would cook, but I would hate to tell him I'm sick of take-out, because my mom left us when I was three. I only remember she was so smart, and I wish I could live up to being as smart as her. "So, nothing weird happened?" my dad says again, as I sit down at the table. "No… why?" I reply skeptically. "Well, it's your first day being thirteen, and I'm worried about you," he states, suddenly sounding _just_ like my mom. " Why would you be worried?" I ask again. "Oh, never mind," he says, ending the conversation. I finish my dinner (if you could call it that), and lay down for a calm night.

I had the weirdest dream you could possibly imagine. You probably won't believe me, but it _is_ a dream. A slimy giant with torn and tattered clothes enters my school while we are playing volleyball in P.E. class. He has so much greasy hair, he could be in a hair commercial (for the "before" part, not "after")! He had a huge club and he did not seem to want to play volleyball. Oh, and also, he has one eye! I wake up just as the monster sees me. I get ready and I am extremely late (as usual). I race out the door. "Wait! Dad I- never mind." I would tell him about my dream, but he would overreact and, like, make me stay home from school or something. Later, I realize how big of a mistake that was.

I enter the gym, and stand around waiting for everybody else. When the class starts, Mr. Walker announces we will be playing volleyball. "Well that's definitely weird," I think, remembering my dream the previous night. I notice Josh, again, looking amazingly buff in his P.E. clothes. Then, suddenly, Greasy Hair bursts open the gym doors. Everybody screams and runs around in a frenzy. "Halt! I know the ancient art of Kung Fu!"Mr. Walker yells. He looks like an old man getting ready for a senior yoga class. I bump in to Josh in the confusion. _Wow, great job twinkle toes._ I think about myself. "Do you know what that thing is?" he yells, trying to be perceptible over the screams. "No!" I scream back. Greasy Hair rips through the net with his club. Then, he sees us. Immediately he shoots multiple balls of blue fire straight towards us. "What did we do?" I ask him. He says,"Snorgely! Snort!" I wish I had chosen Cyclops as my first language course. I grab a volley ball, hoping to deflect his shots. The first fireball reaches us. "Boom! Fzzzzz," goes the volleyball, fizzling away. Just as I am starting to worry about living, a large winged object breaks through the roof. "Is that a pig?" Josh asks, forgetting the Cyclops. It flies down and it swoops us onto its back. The pig flies back through the roof and away from our school. I faint.

Chapter2

**The Island**

Josh

I wake up flying over the sea. I see an island in the distance. "Hey, Gracen, do you see that?" I ask. She doesn't answer. I look back, and she is lying behind me snoring. I lean forward, squinting to see the object in the distance. "It's an island… Whoa! Does that ski-hill have spikes?" I exclaim. All I can see is a green canopy of leaves and a few clearings. I wake up Gracen, and then I decide that that was a bad idea. Apparently, she is afraid of the water. I'm O.K. with water, but I love the sky. It's always so calm and blue. Gracen stops freaking out when she sees the island. "Well, I guess that's where we're going," I say. "How can you be so calm! First, we are attacked by a one-eyed monster, then we are captured by a pig with wings, and we wake up flying over an ocean with no sight of land except for an island! What about our families?" "All we can do is find out what is going on," I reply. "Well…yeah, I guess." The pig lands on a wooden dock, and lets us off its back. We walk forward, and see dozens of other teens, about our age. I am led forward and I see hundreds of tree houses, all connected with ladders and bridges. Gracen is too stunned to speak! She loves architecture. We are directed into the largest tree house, and it looks kind of like a dining hall. Then we see another girl, probably about 19. She has golden hair and eyes. They are so golden; they actually seem to be shining. I think I have seen those eyes before-"Hello, I am Caroline Turner, and I am a demi-god, daughter of Zeus," she says.

Chapter 3

Dodge Ball Wars

Gracen

Immediately a thousand questions race through my mind. Am I a demi-god? Is this possible? Is this just a cruel joke? Isn't that just mythology? "This is where we protect demi-gods," she explains. "A lot of them are hunted by monsters once they turn thirteen. I have them do activities to increase their skills and help them get through the real world. Nessie will explain. She's a nature-spirit and she's also my assistant. You'll be claimed by tonight's dinner. You look like you're in good condition." "Claimed, good condition? What about my dad?!" I exclaim." "Nessie will help you send a message. Besides, I have a feeling that you are a smart one." "Well, alright." I finally give in hoping it will all be explained to me. Then, I notice Nessie. She is greenish-blue and she looks…well, like a spirit. She is floating, but she also looks like a girl, maybe 14. Nessie starts walking toward the section with multiple tree houses. "This is where you'll be living."

~ 6 ~


End file.
